


:0

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im actually fucking shaking why am i so damn annoying





	:0

fuck this

just

damn

im out of words at this point

and isnt that just priceless


End file.
